Seto Kaiba
Seto Kaiba, is a character in Yugioh Abridged. He is the douchebag of the series and demoralizes Yugi and his Friends after they saved his ass many times. Personality Kaiba is generally an egotistical person. He has emo tendencies, though, willing to kill himself if he lost. He has done drugs in the past, believing he had green hair when he first met Yugi while he was remembering it. When Kaiba became black he acted like a stereotypical black person and started calling people "niggas" in the same manner as Pegasus He dated a hot chick named Kisara 1000 years ago but he barely remembers it. Story - Season 1 Pilot + Disappearance In Pilot, Kaiba steals Solomon Moto's rare card and plays a card game with him. Kaiba wins, leaving Solomon heavily injured. Kaiba then tears the card into pieces, so that it would never be used against him. After ripping up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba duels Yugi. Yugi transforms into the Pharaoh and defeats Kaiba with Exodia. Yami finally proceeds to deliver a Mind Crush to Kaiba, that possibly gives him brain damage. Kaiba is mentioned by confused duelists while listening to Pegasus' "hoodlum" speech, finding out that Kaiba was barred from the tournament because he's not black. Reappearance + "Death" Kaiba completely disappears after he is mind crushed and placed in a hospital. Kaiba's Ghost Yugi and friends encounter Kaiba's ghost when Kemo leads them to the duel stadium. While dueling the ghost, Yami easily finds out that the ghost is a fake. In hiding, the real Kaiba is shown attempting to redeem his character in the eyes of his fans. He enters his secret "Kaibacave", where he meets his inappropiately voiced computer system. Utilising his knowledge of hacking from Star Trek, he brings down one of Pegasus' "nigga-radars" and gains access to Pegasus' KFC Menu Kaiba assists Yugi with his duel against the ghost, uploading a virus that turns it into a gay clown. Yami beats the clown and mind crushes it, killing the clown in the procedure. Pegasus' Castle Flying in a helicopter, Kaiba reaches Pegasus' hood. He duels Joey Wheeler to test out his prototype duel disk system, and wins. Shortly after the duel, Joey suddenly has irrational dreams about Kaiba and himself being a dog. Finding out that his little brother Mokuba has been kidnapped again, Kaiba attacks Kemo and uses him to infiltrate Pegasus' "nigga castle". Unknown to Kaiba, Kemo activates the siren. Kaiba finds Mokuba in a cell eating fried chicken with kool-aid, and watches Pegasus turn Mokuba into a black child with his gold chain millennium item. Duel vs. Yugi + Pegasus' Castle Again Kaiba meets Yugi and plays a card game with him, while Bandit Keith and Yugi's friends are watching. Kaiba makes an astonishing win by threatening to commit suicide, giving Yugi no choice but to forfeit the match. With Yugi defeated, Kaiba goes on to Pegasus' "nigga castle", where he fights Pegasus in a hood fight. Pegasus shanks Kaiba and uses his trademark "nigga kick" to knock down Kaiba. Pegasus screams to Kaiba "YOU EAT A DICK NIGGA, YOU EAT A DICK!". Sadly Kaiba loses and must face the consequences of "defying a nigga" Pegasus 'blackifies" Kaiba with his millennium gold chain and makes him black, hence the name "blackifie" when Kaiba becomes black he changes his catchphrase (temporarily) to "Screw The Rules Nigga, I have Fried Chicken!" Release After Pegasus is defeated in a Hood Fight, Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi's Grandpa are reverted back to their original light skin colors. Kaiba and Mokuba then leave the Island and head back home. Massively Multiplayer Online Children's Card Game KaibaCorp designs a new online card game that bases itelf on a virtual world, and Kaiba is the first to try it. He becomes addicted, and Mokuba tries to get him back. Kemo and two other guards look for Mokuba, though he had escaped much earlier. Mokuba goes to Yugi and his friends to ask for help, and they agree, only because they get to try the video game. Kaiba is seen captured by the Whitty Phantom, and is rescued by Mokuba in a dress shortly after. Kaiba summons his Blue-Eyes to delete the Whitty Phantom, and demands Mokuba to say that Kaiba rescued him. Yugi and his friends meet up with Kaiba and they use their dragon cards to attack a five-headed dragon, that tries to ban all video games. The dragon is swiftly defeated, and everyone plugs out of the game. Story - Season 2 Kaiba's Sexy New Stuff + Domino City Tournament Gypsy woman Ishizu Ishtar invites Kaiba to come to the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum, and Kaiba accepts. He meets up with Ishizu and is astounded at the sight of a giant rock that is set to become become a plot device. Ishizu brings Kaiba to another giant rock, even bigger than the first. Kaiba is told that he is destined to play card games with Yugi for eternity - a fact he states is the "best destiny ever". Shortly afterwards, Ishizu lets him borrow Obelisk the Tormentor to use in the tournament. However Kaiba instead steals it and remarks "You're predicting powers are surprisingly lame." Kaiba says he won't give it back, much to the dismay of Ishizu. Kaiba returns back to the KaibaCorp building, where he tests his new duel disk and the power of his God Card. He also wears a sexy new outfit. He announces his tournanment on a helicopter to the public, with his finger being chopped off by one of the blades. Kaiba soon gets his finger replaced with a prosthetic copy, and continues to announce the rules of the tournament. He states that his tournament has taken off so predictably, with Yugi already in the first match. The Mime and The Mooninites Kaiba approaches Yami, who is losing against Marik Ishtar's mime. Kaiba says to Yami that he has to screw the rules in order to win. Yami soon wins by default, and Marik starts talking through the mime. As usual, Mokuba is kidnapped again, this time by the Mooninites, who challenge Kaiba and Yami to a duel. They are forced to work together, and they win as Obelisk crushes the "super laser" into bits. Mokuba, glad that he is rescued, joins Yami and Kaiba. Yami finds out that his friends have been kidnapped as well, and Kaiba calls for a helicopter to reach them. They then sit around having flashbacks until the next episode. Joey/Steve Yami, Kaiba and Mokuba touch down and see Yugi's friends. Joey has been turned into a Steve, and Tea has been practically hypnotised. Kaiba wants to interfere and cancel the match, but Joey threatens to kill Tea if Kaiba gets too close. For some unusual reason Kaiba gives in to the threat. Yami and Joey play a card game where the loser drowns, and soon the rest of Yugi's friends arrive to watch. Yami transforms back into Yugi, where he attempts to get Joey back. A Steve sees this, and calls Marik to tell him about it. Kaiba targets the Steve with V.A.T.S and throws a card at him, making the Steve drop the phone. Yugi makes himself plunge into the water, and Joey swims to save him. Joey is left in the water and is about to drown, when Serenity dives in to save him. She succeeds. Joey and Tea become normal again, with the song No Matter What (which Kaiba admits loving) playing in the distance. The Finals The Domino City Finals begin, with the finalists heading to the place marked on their locator cards. The finals take place in the only area in the world that could contain Kaiba's ego, the sky. After a mandatory preparation period, the final matches begin. During a card game, Bakura gets injured and the tournament is forced to be delayed. When the tournament resumes, Kaiba is matched against Ishizu Ishtar. They play a card game. Ishizu nearly beats Kaiba in the duel, so Kaiba summons his Obelisk as a countermeasure. Just as Kaiba ordered Obelisk to attack, a robot from the past appears and tells Kaiba that if he lost the match, the world would be at stake. The robot goes on, talking about a war in the past that is similar to the events in Terminator Salvation and how Kaiba's ancestor was dating a really hot chick in Egypt. Afterwards, the robot suggested to use his Blue-Eyes instead of Obelisk to win the duel. Kaiba uses his Blue-Eyes, winning the match and screwing the rules. Appearance In episode one, Kaiba sports the blue school uniform Yugi and his friends wear, and continues to wear it when he rips up Yugi's grandfather's fudge-coated super chocolatey mega super card. From episode two through episode twenty five, Kaiba wears a purple suit with a black shirt in the inside. After episode twenty six, Kaiba wears a silver "sexy new outfit" and a black longsleeve shirt under it. (He still wears the purple suit sometimes) Kaiba's mullet has been mentioned in a talk with Ishizu Ishtar, stating that he can unleash the fury of his anime mullet. "Screw The Rules, I Have Money" Kaiba's catchphrase, "Screw The Rules, I Have Money" was first announced in episode 1, Pilot. From then on it had some variants. *Screw the money, I have rules... (The Abridged Movie) *Screw the Yules, I have money (Christmas Special #1) *Screw the rules, I have green hair (Episode 11) *Looks like the rules...Just got screwed (Episode 44) Trivia *Kaiba thinks Markiplier is a stupid Youtuber *He is very tall for his age *He carries a gun incase he wants to commit suicide *He had a girlfriend named Kisara 1000 years ago *When Kaiba became black he ordered a lot of KFC and spent 1000$ dollars. *Kaiba has no penis because he's a robot *Kaiba almost died due to an assassination attempt by Pegasus after Kaiba found out his secret of him being white before he became black. *Kaiba loves playing World of Warcraft *Kaiba loves to screw people's "Rules" if you know what I mean *wink wink* *Kaiba hates it when Pegasus calls him "Nigga" Category:Characters